1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a camera mount and more particularly relates to a mobile camera point of view (POV) mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras are often used to record activity from the participants' point of view. However, it is often difficult to securely position video cameras at an advantageous perspective.